Animal in the Woods
I strongly recommend you to be extremely cautious in the woods at night. I can confidently say this, especially after this experience. Me and my brother Donnie were chilling out in our backyard while our parents were watching a comedy show in the living room while our sister was playing video games upstairs. Eventually, Donnie suggested we go walk around in the woods, and I obliged. It was better than just sitting there. We ran in to tell our mom and dad what we were going to do, and they were okay with it. Being the teenage guys we were, we were very daring and adventurous, so we decided to do it. We grabbed flashlights and ran into the woods, foolishly deciding to wander into the darkest part of the forest. This was allegedly the scariest place in all kinds of woods at night. We had no idea what we were getting into at the time. However, being the oldest sibling, I decided I knew what I was doing. Donnie wandered ahead, eventually travelling so far that I couldn't see his flashlight anymore. I became worried about him, and didn't even hear his footsteps when I walked farther into the forest. I was thinking about wandering to get my father, but I decided that it wasn't worth risking anymore. I continued forward, flashlight in hand, as I searched for my brother. I heard footsteps nearby, so I figured that my brother was trying to sneak up on me and scare me. However, I was struck with fear when I heard low, yet audible, growling type noises. I stood silently, and listened. We don't have bears or any kind of big predatory animals living near us, so I have no idea what this animal could have been. I continued searching for my brother, but it was very hard to do. I called out Donnie's name. No response. Eventually, I heard loud thump type sounds walking close in front of me. I had no idea what was out there in the woods. I started to question, is this Donnie? Is he pranking me? I looked to my left, and saw my brother's light racing toward me. I was so relieved it was just him and nothing strange. However, we both froze with fear when we saw the silhouette of something large about 50 feet away. I shined my light at it, and there it was. It was a giant, 20-foot tall creature with long legs and short arms, having a long snout, numerous teeth, and apparently had a long tail. It appeared black with red stripes, and yellowish colored eyes from what we saw by the light. It roared loudly, signaling us to run. We made it back to the house safely, where we told my parents. They didn't believe it, but they immediately changed their minds when they heard the creature once more. We looked outside. There was the giant creature, standing at the edge of the forest, looking at our house. My dad slammed the back door shut, and locked it. He ordered all of us to go upstairs, lock our doors, and hide under our beds while he called the Sheriff's office. While he was on the phone, the sheriff reassured him it was likely a wild animal, and my dad failed to reassure him that it was a human. The sheriff hung up the phone not long after reassuring my dad that he was wasting his time, not willing to go looking for something strange in the forest. The night after the next day, we heard the same roar again. I have to admit that it sounded like the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park, but in a more menacing, monstrous and demonic sounding tone. I have no idea what it could have been, but it definitely looked like a T-Rex. How do we know it wasn't a person? Well, simply because of its shape, size, and the noises it made. The next morning, me and my brother noticed a set of three-toed footprints leading from the forest through our backyard and into the woods across the street. We never saw or heard anything strange again, but the memory of what happened those nights still haunt me to this day. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:Unseen creatures Category:Unknown Category:Tyrants Category:Forest Dwellers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Category:Prehistoric